My New Babysitter
by Rapture-Quinn
Summary: 17 year old Amelia and her sis Bec -OCs- have been babysat by Sarah Williams since Amy was 15.. But all thats about to change, as The Goblin King has been watching them...


Authors Note! : This chapter was actually written aaaggeeess ago, I just didn't think it was good enough (or couldnt be bothered) to upload it. But, I've retweaked it a bit and actually think it's quite good. Please tell me what you think!

Anyway, rated T for some rude language(That's my fault..lol) and sexual references(That's the little voice in my head that writes Jareths lines fault! XP)

Disclaimer : I do not own Labyrinth. I do not own Sarah and Jareth, or the actors that play said characters. Well, I don't really own anything actually.

--

-Chapter One : My New Babysitter-

"AMELIA!" My mother called out, through the bathroom door. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN IN THAT BATHROOM"  
"NO!" I yelled back, mentally sighing.  
"AN HOUR AND A HALF! DOES IT REALLY TAKE YOU THAT LONG TO HAVE A SHOWER"  
"NO, I'M JUST IN HERE FOR THE HELL OF IT" I replied in a sarcastic tone, she didn't have to know I was being serious.  
"WELL, SHE'LL BE HERE IN A MINUTE, SO GO AND GET DRES--" She stopped as I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in black pants and a white pirate shirt, with my long, curly hair severely straightened and put into a bun with an oriental stick through it, but leaving two bits of curly hair at the front, to 'frame my face.  
"You see, Ma, it took 25 minutes in the shower, 15 getting into these pants, and 60 doing my hair" I laughed. My Mum was trying not to smile, I could tell.  
Although my Mother could be a bit bitchy at times, she was sweet, and loved me and my sense of humour. I hugged Ma and run off into my room to make sure my little sister was ready.

"How's it going?" I asked my sister, bounding into the room. "Fine" Bec mumbled.  
Bec was 4, not very talkative, and incredibly cute. She had beautiful blue-green eyes and curly red-brownish hair, like me. "You all packed"  
"Uh-huh, Mummy packed for me." she pointed to a little bag next to the door.  
"Great!" I replied and walked over to the giant walk-in wardrobe, I opened the doors and grabbed a bag from the shelf at the top, then proceeded to shove some of my clothes in it.  
"I'm all set too!" I grinned. "Are those even clean?" Bec stared at me. "Ofcourse!...kinda." I shrugged.  
I heard the doorbell go downstairs, my Mum call out "I'll get it!" and then polite conversation, before Mum called Bec and I downstairs to be taken by the babysitter.

It's actually my fault that we have a babysitter, when I was 15 (Bec was 1) I decided that they should have a date night once or twice a month. Mum and Dad didn't really like the idea of leaving me home alone with little Bec while they went out, so they got us a babysitter, - which is ridiculous because I'm 17! But my parents don't think I'm 'responsible' enough to look after a kid yet. - Sarah Williams. But I don't really mind being 'taken care' of by Sarah, she's like an older sister. I used to play with her when I was little too, but my Dad told me not to, because people said Sarah was a bit weird, always lost in a fantasy. I like her. The only reason we got her as a babysitter is because Mum and Dad like her parents, and she was kinda the only one around who was babysitting at the time. Sarah has been babysitting us for a while, but it's not her career or anything! She's actually trying to get a break as an actress. She has starred in a few good films, but none have been such a great success to get her really noticed. She is a excellent actress though.

Anyway, Bec and I grabbed our bags and walked downstairs to greet Sarah.  
I grinned and waved at Sarah as I took my place next to my Ma.  
Sarah smiled, then looked at her watch and said "Well, it's 6, time for you guys date to start. Tomorrow I'll take Amy to school and drop Bec off here around 9 AM, alright"  
Huzzah! Sarah remembered I liked to be called Amy, I get so sick of 'Amelia' being thrown at me all the time. It makes me feel old.  
"Yes, that'd be great, Sarah. Thank you for looking after the kids"  
Bec and I hugged our Mum, waved goodbye to our Dad, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, picked up our bags, and left with Sarah for her place.

Oh, and if it seems weird to you that we go to the babysitters place instead of staying home while my parents go out, it's not really. The plan is so that on Mum and Dads date night they only have the kids with them for a few hours, and it's probably alot nicer for them to stay in their own bed than in a hotel.

It isn't that far to Sarah's place from ours, infact, I'm surprised she bothers taking her car.  
As soon as we got in the front door, she made us drop our bags and relax on the couch, she liked people to be comfortable in her home. I liked Sarah's place alot, it was small and cozy, but had really interesting stuff all over the place. Books, paintings, statues. One of my favourite things in the house was a small statue I glimpsed briefly in Sarah's room, on an old vanity. I asked her about it later, she didn't say much, except that it was the Goblin King, Jareth. Her voice sounded very cold, yet sad, so I didn't want to press the issue, dispite my curiousity.

After a dinner of tomato soup - Sarah isn't the best cook in the world - Rebecca went to bed. Sarah and I stayed up for a little while longer talking. She liked to tell me stories of The Underground and the Labyrinth, and of a young girl who beat it. I loved the stories very much. Sarah smiled vacantly, as if she was reminicing, as she finished telling me more details about friendlier creatures of the Underworld, like this great beast who was actually very sweet, an odd talking fox that had guarded the 'Bog Of Eternal Stench' and a dwarf who was really brave afterall.  
"Anyway, I think it's time for us to go to bed" she said and got up off the couch. I nodded, said goodnight, and went into the guest room, careful not to wake Bec.  
...

'Such an interesting developement..' thought the Goblin King as he stared into a crystal ball at two occupied beds in Sarahs guest room, and Sarah herself smiling at them and closing the door.  
He had been watching them all for a while, since Sarah had started babysitting them actually.  
Jareth was intrieged, especially by the oldest. He had been watching as Sarah and the child talked of him and his beloved Labyrinth. The girl had been so interested just by a STATUE of him, and hearing stories seemed to of made her a bit obsessive. Perhaps he could use her.  
Perhaps he could use her to get to Sarah.  
He didn't really want to hurt Sarah...much...afterall, he loved her still. But she had to pay.

He appeared in Sarahs lounge room, she was in there still, tidying up a little bit.  
He approached her from behind, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her around to face him. "Sarah" he whispered.  
"Don't." she said and pulled away, she couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up in her house.  
Sarah knew he hadn't DIED when she defeated the Labyrinth, because every now and then she could feel him watching her, especially recently when she had been with the kids.  
"Sarah, I'm hurt." he teased "You know you want me to hold you. Kiss you. Love you"  
There was almost caring in his voice as he taunted her, but also a dangerous tone in the background.  
"Please leave, Jareth." she stated coldly.  
"Do not defy me, Sarah." he hissed words of the not-so-long-ago past, and lifted her chin up slightly with his thumb and index finger.  
Sarah pulled away "Stay in my past"  
"I will ALWAYS be watching you, child." he smirked and, for all she knew, disappeared.

-End Chapter One : My New Babysitter-

Authors Note 2! : Sorry if this is a bit short. I hope you liked it! Nice reviews make me happy and are appreiciated, while flames will be used to cook my dinner...somehow.


End file.
